Preciso de Você
by Livia Black
Summary: Harry está mais triste do que nunca com a morte do padrinho, quando em um só dia descobre que a fortuna de sua familia é muito maior do que pensava, que é herdeiro da família Black e, vê que existe alguém que mexe pra valer com seus sentimentos
1. Surpresas

A Rua dos Alfeneiros parecia ter parado no tempo.Não havia sinal de vento e os lampiões dos postes, assim como os carros estavam completamente empoeirados, dando a impressão de que ninguém estivera ali durante anos.O calor era intenso e abafado. Era estranho como a Rua dos Alfeneiros refletia o estado de Harry Potter.um garoto com cabelos rebeldes, muito negros e olhos verdes ofuscantes, que havia seis anos descobrira que era bruxo.

Pareciam ser meses mas havia apenas duas semanas que Harry regressara de Hogwartsescola de magia e bruxaria freqüentada por jovens bruxos .Apesar de ser seu aniversario,Harry ainda não havia se dado conta disso, quando ouviu um barulho.Ele levantou e, na verdade não se assustou nem achou aquilo estranho,pois estava acordado e já estava se acostumando a ouvir barulhos de corujas batendo em sua janela.

Era uma carta em um envelope verde bem escuro com um brasão dourado celando.No brasão tinha a letra_ P_ atravessada por um raio.Era o brasão mais bonito que Harry já vira.Nuca recebera uma carta em um envelope em um parecido. Resolveu abrir para ver do que se tratava:

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Estou ciente de que você acaba de completar 16 anos._

_Por isso devo lhe entregar tudo aquilo a que você tem direito, pois é o único herdeiro_

_vivo da família Potter.Preciso me encontrar pessoalmente para tratar deste assunto_

_com o senhor.Já que me foi entregue o dever de cuidar, em quanto o senhor não podia,_

_dos interesses da sua família.Se puder me encontrar às 18:00 horas do dia 24 de agosto_

_no Três Vassouras no povoado bruxo em Hogsmead, mande a resposta o quanto antes._

_Augusto Whetear Qousart, encarregado dos negócios da família Potter._

Harry leu a carta inteira cinco vezes e não conseguiu pensar nada.Depois se sentou em sua cama e finalmente algum pensamento invadiu sua mente: "Não, não pode ser.A casa foi destruída e, a pequena fortuna que meus me deixaram está no meu nome, em Gringotes.O que eu teria pra herdar?E, se houvesse algo Dumbledore ou Sirius não o teriam deixado ciente disso?"

A chuva de perguntas em sua mente cessou quando o pensamento o fez lembrar do padrinho.O motivo pelo qual se encontrava um trapo.Não sentia fome, não sentia sede,comia e bebia apenas porque tinha que fazê-lo. Nem mesmo ligava se os amigos mandavam ou deixavam de mandar alguma carta.Pensava até que era melhor não manterem contato com ele, pois do jeito que estava não seria boa companhia pra ninguém.Mas não era o que acontecia.Rony, Hermione, Hagrid e até Lupin já haviam mandado varias cartas, as quais ele não havia respondido nenhuma.Em duas delas diziam que iriam buscar Harry logo para irem para cede da Ordem e, deram a entender que já estavam lá.Normalmente, Harry estaria irritado por os amigos estarem lá e, ele estar aqui sem noticias de nada, como aconteceu nas férias passadas.Mas dessa vez ele não ficava se escondendo em baixo da janela para escutar o noticiário trouxa e ver se tinha algum sinal de que Voldemort estava agindo.Ele simplesmente não ligava."Que importância tem isso tudo?Já que Sirius morreu?Que meu pai morreu, minha mãe morreu.Se eu continuar vivo, vou ver mais pessoas que eu amo morrerem.Bem que eu queria morrer também..." Sabia que estava sendo egoísta.Sabia que se ele morresse, aí sim nada mais teria sentido.Sabia o peso que era obrigado a carregar.Desde que Dumbledore havia lhe contado toda a verdade, vinha pensando nisso.Mas só agora parecia ter se dado conta de que ele era o único que poderia derrotar Voldemort e, acabar com todo esse terror.Harry decidiu que era melhor pensar nisso depois, já que havia a carta que recebera agora para se preocupar.Não sabia o que fazer, então resolveu, pela primeira vez nesse verão escrever uma carta.Sentou-se na escrivaninha e começou a escreve-la:

_Lupin,_

_Desculpe-me por não ter respondido as suas cartas, mas é que ultimamente não me considero uma boa companhia.O motivo de eu estar te escrevendo é que recebi uma carta marcando um encontro de um tal de Augusto Whetear Qousart. Ele diz que é o encarregado dos negócios da família Potter e, que como eu completei 16 anos ele tem que me entregar tudo a que tenho direito, já que eu sou o único herdeiro vivo da família.Pode me explicar o que é isso?Por que ninguém me disse nada sobre isso antes?Ou é uma brincadeira, ou é uma armadilha, ou vocês simplesmente esconderam esse simples fato de mim!Afinal, o que eu teria pra herdar?Minha casa não foi destruída?Tudo o que eu tenho não esta em gringotes?No meu nome?Quero uma resposta!_

_Harry_

Harry terminou de escrever, amarrou a carta em Edwiges e fez um carinho na cabeça dela.Recebeu em troca uma bicadinha no dedo.Observou ela ir embora.O sol já estava se pondo e Harry estranhou o fato de ainda não ter recebido nenhuma carta dos amigos, já que em seu aniversário sempre recebe varias cartas deles.Eles teriam desistido de mandar cartas e não receberem resposta?O pensamento de Harry se desfez imediatamente quando ouviu um barulho, e desta vez sim se assustou.Era o barulho de alguém aparatando.Tinha certeza.Mas ali em Little Whinging?Pegou-se pensando que não devia mas se assustar com esse tipo de coisa, pois desde que ele fora morar ali, Little Whinging deixou de ser um vilarejo normal.Mas logo voltou seu pensamento para o barulho que tinha ouvido.Foi se aproximando com cautela da janela.Pois o barulho tinha vindo de fora.Quando ele olhou pela janela, se assustou ao ver quem era.Era uma menina de cabelos muito vermelhos.Era Gina, a irmã de seu melhor amigo.Mas o que ela fazia ali?Havia caído em cima de um arbusto em baixo da janela de Harry.Por sorte.Se fosse em outro lugar os Dursley teriam ouvido.Harry ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, até que falou:

-Gina?- "É claro que é ela!Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Pensou ele

-Ah...oi, Harry! -Respondeu se levantando

-Que está fazendo aqui?

-Desculpe Harry, é que eu estava na casa do Dino e agente brigou.Não quis ir pra ordem.Todos iam ficar perguntando o que aconteceu e eu não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de responder, entende?Pensei em ir pra casa de alguma amiga minha, mas seria meio estranho aparecer assim sem avisar, né?Bom, aqui também é.Mas pelo menos é só você e eu sei que você vai entender...né?Fora que você não vai recusar a companhia de alguém, depois de duas semanas estando apenas com esses trouxas...-Gina falou aquilo tudo muito rápido e, Harry demorou um pouco a responder.E quando o fez só conseguiu dizer:

-Ah...claro!

Harry ajudou Gina a subir até o quarto.Gina e Harry haviam se tornado mais amigos no ano anterior.Gina estava andando mais com ele, Rony e Mione.E desde o quarto ano não era mais aquela menininha envergonhada apaixonada por Harry.Pelo contrário.Gina estava mais extrovertida e, tinha uma conversa bem interessante.Era muito inteligente, engraçada e isso sem falar que era muito bonita.Tinha um corpo de dar inveja.Mas Harry particularmente, achava que o cabelo era a coisa que mais chamava atenção em Gina.Passava um pouco dos ombros.Eram levemente ondulados e aparentavam ser muito macios e sedosos.Mas para Harry eram ainda mais bonitos pois lembravam sua mãe que também era ruiva e tinha cabelos iguais aos de Gina.Harry nem se dera conta de que a observava.Gina estava muito bonita.Usava uma mini saia jeans, uma regata branca e uma sandália rasteira.Riu internamente ao pensar o que diria Rony ao ver a irmã naquela mini saia.É claro que ele já havia reparado em como Gina era bonita.Mas agora estranhamente não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela.Era como se a visse pela primeira vez.Gina fazia uma cara divertida ao perceber como Harry olhava pra ela, quando perguntou:

-O que foi Harry?!-Harry percebeu o que estava fazendo e respondeu , por que vocês brigaram?-Perguntou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.Não entendia como alguém podia brigar com ela.Se fosse ele...em seguida repreendeu-se pelo pensamento.

-Ah, eu já to ficando sem paciência pro Dino.Ele é muito ciumento!Brigou comigo porque um primo dele tava olhando pra mim!Como se eu tivesse culpa!

-Gina é normal ter ciúme.Seria pior se ele não tivesse!

-Sabe, pra falar a verdade, eu nem gosto muito do Dino.Acho que é por isso que eu não tenho paciência.Eu sei que é normal sentir ciúme!-Harry não sabia por que, mas se sentiu alegre por saber que Gina não gostava dele.

-Então...por que você ainda ta com ele?

-É isso que eu to pensando!Acho que ta na hora de agente terminar...

-Gina?!-Harry perguntou de repente, como se lembrasse se algo.

-Que foi?

-Você ?Não temos permissão.Muito menos você...

-Fred e Jorge me ensinaram!Ensinaram também um jeito de aparatar e esconder do ministério!

-Sério?Eu quero aprender!

-Ah, depois eu te ensino!

Os dois conversaram sobre vários assuntos.Hogwarts, o que eles fariam quando saíssem, quadribol,jogaram snap explosivo e deram boas risadas.Era a primeira vez que Harry se sentia feliz em muito tempo. até que se lembrou:

-Não é melhor você voltar?Sua mãe vai ficar uma fera se descobrir que você aparatou pra cá!Quero dizer, ela não sabe, né?E já é tarde...

-Pois é Harry, é que eu ia ficar até amanhã na casa do Dino.E não posso voltar pra ordem agora pois teria que explicar como fui, e minha mãe descobriria que eu ando aparatando...só posso voltar amanhã, como combinado. O pai dele iria me deixar lá.Ham...posso dormir aqui?

-Que, ah... claro!- "Que saco! Eu só sei falar isso, é?"Pensou.

-Muito obrigado Harry!

-De nada...vamos arrumar uma cama pra eu dormir!Tem um colchão aqui no armário.

-Ah, Harry não precisa eu durmo no chão.

-Nada disso._Eu_ durmo no chão.Nem adianta Gina!-acrescentou ao ver que ela ia contestar

-A ta bom...obrigada de novo!

--Para de agradecer!Ta sendo ótimo ter uma companhia!-falou fazendo um gesto de impaciência

Eles arrumaram a cama enquanto conversavam o quanto Rony e Mione eram teimosos por não admitirem que gostam um do outro.

-É, realmente.Se a pessoa que eu gosto gostasse de mim, com certeza eu não ficaria brigando com ela!Teria coisa muito mais interessante pra fazer!-acrescentou rindo.Harry achava que ela ficava ainda mais bonita quando ria.

-Você gosta de quem?Não tinha dito que não tava gostando do Dino?-falou em um tom ciumento

-Ah, Harry.É só modo de falar...-mas aquele argumento não o convenceu -E você?De quem gosta?

-Não sei...mas to realmente interessado em uma menina...-Harry não sabia onde tinha arranjado coragem pra fazer aquilo, mas foi se aproximando perigosamente de gina.Os seus rostos estavam se aproximando cada vez mais,seus lábios a centímetros um do outro,ambos estavam ofegantes, os corações batendo acelerados...

Bum!

Eles de afastaram rapidamente, ainda ofegantes.Viraram para ver o que tinha acontecido e viram uma coruja muito velha caída no chão.Ela havia batido na parte fechada do vidro da janela.Harry tinha se esquecido completamente da carta que havia mandado pra Lupin e o seu até a coruja e abriu a carta rapidamente.

**Nota da Autora:**Bom, gente!Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo!Então por favor **comentem!**Digam o que eu posso fazer pra melhorar!Espero que estejam gostando!Bjs, Lívia Black


	2. Decisões Contrárias

Ao abrir a carta, Harry teve uma surpresa.(mais uma!) Ele esperava receber a resposta da carta que mandara a Lupin,mas, a carta que ele recebera dizia outra coisa:

_Prezado Sr. Harry Potter,  
  
Como representante do Banco dos Bruxos, Gringotes, tenho o dever de comunicar-lhe, que, com a morte de Sirius Black, você é o único herdeiro da família Black, já que este último membro da família deixou, no caso de sua morte, toda sua fortuna a você.Como acaba de completar a idade suficiente para tomar posse de toda a fortuna, pesso que compareça o mais rápido possível ao Gringotes. _

_Grato, Awert Minter  
_  
Era a terceira coisa estranha que acontecia com Harry naquele dia.E só havia 'entendido', uma delas até agora.Harry ainda estava segurando a carta firmemente em suas mãos,quando fitou uma Gina impaciente olhando pra ele.Harry passou a carta rapidamente pra ela, antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa.Gina leu e em seguida falou:  
  
-Nossa Harry!Você já era rico, imagina agora!A família Black tem uma fortuna enorme!Mas...como eles sabem que o Sirius morreu?  
  
-Exatamente o que eu tava pensando...e olha que tenho muito mais perguntas a serem respondidas!- Gina fez uma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada e falou:  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Eu vou te explicar tudo...Temos bastante tempo.  
  
Harry falou da outra carta que ele recebera, da carta que mandou pra Lupin e, quando mostrou o envelope pra Gina ela fez cara de quem finalmente entendia alguma coisa.  
  
-Harry!Esse é o brasão da Família Potter!-mas para a sua decepção não pareceu que aquela informação ajudou muito.  
  
-Jura Gina?Sabe que eu nem tinha desconfiado?-Gina pareceu ficar bem irritada e falou:br  
  
-Ta Harry, não precisa ser grosso, eu só quis ajudar!  
  
-É, eu sei.Desculpa.-falou sem paciência-Mas o fato é que...-mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.Fora interrompido por Gina.  
  
-O fato é que você é um dos bruxos mais ricos que existem!  
  
-Não exagera Gina!É claro que não sou um dos bruxos mais ricos!  
  
-Claro que é!Você não faz noção da fortuna dos Black!Eles são uma das famílias mais ricas de todo o mundo mágico!E pra falar a verdade, os Potter eram uma das famílias Bruxas mais ricas da Inglaterra!Achei que você soubesse disso!-acrescentou, como se tivesse falado uma coisa obvia  
  
-Claro que sei Gina!Mas é que eu achava que tinha restado apenas aquela pequena fortuna no meu nome em Gringotes!  
  
-Bom, eu não sei de quanto é a sua "pequena" fortuna em Gringotes, mas o fato é que somada a da família Black , que já era uma das famílias mais ricas,você se torna sim, um dos bruxos mais ricos do mundo!E sem falar que se for verdade que existem mais coisa pra você herdar, sua fortuna ficará ainda maior!-Harry pareceu ter compreendido e, por um momento imaginou a cara dos Dursley ao saberem disso, mas em seguida falou:  
  
-Ta, isso não importa.Estaria bem satisfeito com o que já tenho.  
  
-Ah, Harry vai dizer que você não gostou de saber que é muito mais rico do que pensava?  
  
-Sinceramente Gina, preferia meus pais e Sirius aqui a toda essa porcaria de dinheiro!-falou ofendido  
  
-Eu sei.-disse em tom solidário -me desculpa, acho que me empolguei.  
  
-Deixa pra lá.  
  
-Harry, mas por que você não me contou isso tudo antes?Estamos conversando há tanto tempo e você nem tocou no assunto!  
  
-Incrivelmente eu esqueci.Parece que você me fez esquecer os problemas...  
  
Gina de repente se lembrou!Era aniversario de Harry!!!Ela estava ali há tanto tempo e ainda não tinha dado os parabéns a ele!

-Harry!Hoje é seu aniversario!Parabéns!-ela pulou no pescoço de Harry e abraçou-o.Ele ficou meio constrangido.Ta certo, eles eram amigos, mas não costumavam se abraçar daquela maneira e, ainda por cima ela o tratava como se nada tivesse acontecido!Ou melhor, quase acontecido!-me desculpa, eu tinha esquecido-falou se afastando  
  
-Não tem problema!Se não fosse pela carta eu não me lembraria também!  
  
-Ah, Harry, não faz drama vai!  
  
-E quem ta fazendo drama aqui?-perguntou com a maior cara de 'inocente' do mundo  
  
-Ninguém, ninguém ta fazendo drama...-respondeu ironicamente  
  
-Não ta com fome?-Gina afirmou com a cabeça.Era a primeira vez que Harry sentia vontade de comer algo em muuuito tempo!-Tô morrendo de fome.Toma, pega a capa da invisibilidade e vamos lá na cozinha comigo.Meus tios não podem nem sonhar que você ta aqui!  
  
Os Dursley estavam tratando Harry bem melhor nessas férias.Não é que estivessem tratando bem, mas não reclamavam ou brigavam com ele (bem, de vez em quando tio Valter soltava uma piadinha, mas Harry nem ligava), pois ficaram assustados com o que Moody dissera na estação.Mas daí a aceitar amigos 'estranhos' de Harry em casa era demais.  
  
Eles estavam saindo do quarto quando tropeçaram em uma guitarra velha, que estava deitada na frente da porta.Derrepente sentiram aquela conhecida sensação de estarem sendo puxados pelo umbigo e avançando vertiginosamente em meio ao uivo do vento e ao rodopio de cores, quando, com um baque forte seus pés tocaram o chão.Antes mesmo de verem onde estavam Gina se ajeitou com medo em baixo da capa da invisibilidade.Depois viram onde estavam.Estavam na toca.Mas estava tudo estranhamente quieto, com todas as luzes apagadas.Harry se virou pra falar com Gina, mas não deu tempo.As luzes todas se acenderam juntamente com um coro gritando 'surpresa!', revelando um ambiente todo enfeitado com balões coloridos e uma mesa arrumada com bolos e doces variados, com uma faixa em cima escrita: "Feliz aniversario Harry!".  
  
-E então Harry, não vai falar nada?-Gritou Rony  
  
-Uau!Foi realmente uma surpresa!-gritou Harry em resposta.  
  
Em seguida vieram vários comprimentos.Primeiro a senhora Weasley que o abraçou fortemente com aquele conhecido abraço materno.Sendo interrompida por Fred que falou com cara falsamente chateada:  
  
-Qual é mãe, não vai largar o Harry, não?Tô ficando com ciúme...  
  
E depois vieram o senhor Weasley, Jorge, Carlinhos, Gui,Tonks,Moody,Hermione, Rony, Neville,Parvatti,Lilá,Alícia,Angelina,Olívio e vários outros amigos de Harry.Dumbledore o cumprimentou por ultimo e, quando Harry ia perguntar sobre a carta, a senhora Weasley o puxou e falou:  
  
-Harry, querido, espero que esteja gostando da festa.Tem uma pista de dança armada la no jardim.O Lupin vai chegar mais tarde.E a Gina também.Ela ta na casa do Dino e vai chegar mais tarde porque ela não sabia.Agente mandou uma coruja pra lá hoje à tarde!  
  
Harry se lembrou de que Gina estava lá.Não podia ser descoberta.Ele achou que ela devia ter ido pro quarto, então resolveu subir pra falar com ela.Depois de conseguir se livrar de Rony, Harry subiu disfarçadamente a escada que levava ao quarto de Gina.Abriu a porta devagar e não viu ninguém.Já ia saindo quando lembrou que ela tava sobre a capa de invisibilidade,então chamou:  
  
-Gina?  
  
-Ah...oi Harry é você.Demorou hein!  
  
-Que você queria que eu fizesse?-perguntou incrédulo  
  
-Que não me deixasse tanto tempo aqui sem fazer nada!  
  
-Gina, se eu subisse antes eles perceberiam!-respondeu irritado  
  
-Ta, mas o que eu vou fazer?Minha mãe deve ta esperando eu chegar com o Dino!Por que eu não fiquei sabendo disso antes?-acrescentou mais pra si mesma do que pra Harry  
  
-Calma, Gina.Você não acha que depois do que aconteceu, o Dino venha aqui, acha?-perguntou mais calmo  
  
-É, ele não deve vir...  
  
-Então você aparece e fala que ele te deixou aqui, mas não pôde ficar!  
  
-Claro!Mas e se ele aparecer?  
  
-Aí, agente da um jeito!Aparata la pra frente pra fingir que ta chegando.  
  
-Ta bom!Mas deixa eu me arrumar primeiro!Afinal eu to indo pra uma festa ou não?  
  
-Então eu vou descendo.Te vejo lá em baixo.  
  
-Ta!  
  
------------------  
  
Harry bateu a porta e Gina começou a se arrumar.Não entendia por que Harry agia como se nada tivesse acontecido!Ou melhor, não queria entender.Afinal Harry sempre agira como se não soubesse que ela ainda era apaixonada por ele.Será que ele realmente acreditava que ela o tinha esquecido?Ela bem que tentou.Namorou Miguel, Dino, mas não dera certo.Nenhum deles a fez esquecer Harry.Ela temia que ninguém nunca conseguisse.E então quando um pontinho de esperança nasce em Gina, Harry age como se nada tivesse acontecido!"Que droga!" Pensou.Ela decidira.Podia até não conseguir, mas ia tentar.Ia tentar conquistar Harry!Ia tentar ter pra ela o cara que amava.E ia tentar de todas as formas!Não iria desistir fácil! Colocou um vestido bem bonito e aparatou.  
  
------------------  
  
Harry descia as escadas enquanto pensava no quanto Gina era especial.Ele estava mesmo atraído por ela, sabia.Adorava conversar com ela.Parecia que ela afastava os seus problemas, Que tudo ficava mais fácil com ela do seu lado.Tudo ficava divertido.Ela fez o humor de Harry mudar completamente.Ele percebeu que não adiantava ficar pensando e relembrando as coisas ruins.Ele tinha que tentar melhorar as coisas daqui pra frente.E sem falar que ela era muito bonita e, desejava que aquela carta tivesse chegado minutos depois, para que ele pudesse experimentar aqueles lábios que tanto desejara.Nem Cho o fisera sentir assim, tão atraído. Ficava pensando se ia conseguir se controlar na próxima vez em que ficassem sozinhos.Mas tinha que se controlar.Não podia ficar com Gina por dois motivos.O primeiro é que ele não sabia se ela queria ficar com ele.Afinal, ele sabia que ela já tinha sido apaixonada por ele, mas desde de o quarto ano que ela o esquecera. Por que voltaria a gostar dele agora?Se bem que ela pareceu estar bem envolvida quando quase se beijaram. Mas também,depois fingiu que nada havia acontecido.E o segundo era simples, e o mais importante.Se Harry realmente gostava dela, não podia demonstrar, pois correria o risco de acontecer com ela o que aconteceu com os outros que ele amava.Não queria perder mais ninguém.Estava decidido.Tentaria de todas as formas esquecer Gina.Não seria fácil.Ele sabia.Mas não ia desistir facilmente.  
  
Quando Harry chegou no Jardim, viu uma enorme pista de dança montada, e todos dançando animados em cima dela.Derrepente alguém o tocou no ombro.Era Cho.Cho Chang.E estava muito bonita, num vestido preto com um decote muito bonito, mas não muito grande.  
  
-Oi, Harry! Parabéns!-falou enquanto o puxava para um abraço -Tudo bem com você?  
  
-Tudo Cho.-ele respondeu -E o Miguel não vem?  
  
-Ah, Harry, eu não sei.Eu e o Miguel não estamos mais juntos...  
  
Mas Harry não estava mais prestando atenção no que ela falava, tinha visto uma coisa muito mais interessante pra olhar.Não acreditava em como ela estava bonita...  
  
**Nota da Autora:**Obrigado pelos coments!Já comecei o cap. 3 e vou tentar postar logo!Espero que estejam curtindo a fic.**Comentem** pra eu saber se estão gostando!É muito importante!Bjs


	3. Missão Impossível

Inconscientemente Harry foi caminhando em sua direção deixando Cho falando sozinha.Gina era muito bonita, ele tava cansado de saber, mas ela tava ainda mais bonita naquele vestido.O vestido caía perfeitamente sobre o seu corpo , relatando as formas perfeitas da ruiva.Usava um vestido rosa-retrô, que era extremamente sexy aos olhos de Harry.O seu cabelo parecia brilhar mais que o normal e estavam presos em um coque bem feito com alguns fios escapando e caindo encantadoramente sobre seu rosto delicado.Para completar ela calçava uma sandália alta caramelo muito bonita.  
  
Harry achou que não devia haver visão mais bonita no mundo.Foi caminhando até ela que ficava cada vez mais próxima, como se nada mais importasse.Como se não houvesse pessoas a sua volta. Fitaram-se por alguns instantes e, derrepente escapou dos seus lábios antes que ele pudesse se conter.  
  
-Você esta linda.-quando percebeu, algo mais tinha escapado-Só linda não, fabulosa!- "droga, eu não ia me conter?" Pensou

-Obrigada, Harry.-falou satisfeita por ter causado o efeito que queria- Você também esta muito bonito.  
  
Harry tinha sido 'convidado' pela senhora Weasley a trocar de roupa, assim que voltou do quarto, antes de voltar para a festa.Ele usava uma calça jeans escura esverdeada e uma camisa social verde e um sapato caramelo.Os primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos e junto com seus cabelos sempre em desalinho, estava com um ar descolado.  
  
--------------------

Quando Gina viu aquele que, definiu mentalmente como "Deus Grego" vindo em sua direção, perdeu o fôlego!"Como ele consegue ficar mais bonito?" Pensou ela.Aqueles olhos...era como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali além dele.Por um momento seus olhares ficaram totalmente fixados uns no outro.Mas então Harry falou:  
  
-Você esta linda!-e, rapidamente continuou -Só linda não, fabulosa!  
  
À vontade que ela tinha era de dizer que não chegava aos seus pés, e que ele não estava só lindo!Ele era pra ela o homem mais bonito do mundo!E que estava louca de vontade de 'experimentar'toda essa beleza!Mas sabia que se ela dissesse isso seu plano de conquista-lo iria por água abaixo, pois não queria só conquista-lo, queria ele completamente apaixonado por ela.E iria conseguir, então se limitou a dizer:  
  
-Obrigado Harry.Você também esta muito bonito.  
  
--------------------  
  
A festa toda foi muito animada.Harry e Gina dançaram praticamente a festa toda junto com seus amigos.Dino realmente não apareceu por lá e, Gina pensava o tempo todo em como terminaria com ele.Porque apesar de não o querer como namorado, Gina o queria como amigo.Gostava dele, mas não da forma que ele gostava dela.  
  
Harry fizera várias tentativas de conversar com alguém que pudesse lhe explicar aquelas cartas, no inicio da festa.Mas fora impossível!Sempre alguém lhe chamava bem na hora que ele ia falar.Parecia que era combinado! Então desistiu e curtiu a festa, esquecendo de tudo aquilo e se divertindo a festa toda ao lado de uma certa ruivinha.  
  
Quando o último convidado fora embora, o sol já começava a nascer.Agora Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge encontravam-se praticamente desmaiados na poltrona, em frente à lareira e jogados em cima do tapete da sala da 'Toca', com o sol entrando pele janela.Estavam muito cansados, pois dançaram a noite (e a madrugada) toda.O único que se encontrava acordado era Harry.Ele estava com o cotovelo no chão apoiando a cabeça e observando o quanto ela era bonita dormindo."Harry, isso ta ficando patético!Para de ficar o tempo todo se lembrando do quanto ela é bonita de vestido, com o cabelo preso, com o cabelo solto, irritada , sorrindo, dormindo...Que saco você já sabe que ela é bonita!" Disse pra si mesmo."To me sentindo um idiota...Sinceramente!".Com isso desviou o olhar dela e voltou seu pensamento para as cartas.  
  
Finalmente hoje ele conseguiria uma resposta. "Espero!" Pensou inseguro.Ele havia notado que Lupin não estivera na festa.E que também ainda não respondera suas cartas. Ele estaria fugindo?Harry ficara realmente chateado por Lupin não ter aparecido.Gostava muito dele.Considerava ele parte de sua 'família'.Afinal ele fizera parte da família de seus pais e de Sirius.Eram como irmãos.Nossa como sentia falta de Sirius!Era impossível não pensar nisso!Sirius e Lupin **eram** sua família!Ta certo, os seus amigos também eram.A família que ele escolheu.Mas Sirius e Lupin, além de ele os ter escolhido, os seus pais também escolheram.Os dois faziam parte da família antes mesmo de Harry nascer.E Sirius era ainda mais importante pra Harry, pois era o seu padrinho.A pessoa que seus pais escolheram para fazer o papel deles na sua ausência.Era seu amigo, seu irmão mais velho e a pessoa que chegou mais perto de um pai pra Harry.Era sem duvida a pessoa que Harry mais amara na vida.Amava seus pais, claro!Sentia a presença deles, a proteção, o amor, dentro de si.O que mais queria era tê-los conhecido.Mas não os conheceu.E isso não tinha como mudar.Mas Sirius o fazia sentir-se mais perto deles.Sentia que ninguém os conhecia tão bem quanto ele.E se identificava com Sirius, pois seus pais e Lupin também eram a sua família.Sabia o quanto Sirius sentia falta de seu pai.Até mesmo mais que ele, pois Sirius o conheceu e convivia com ele.Eram irmãos.Era inexplicável o que Harry sentia quando Sirius o contava histórias sobre seus pais e ele sabia que nunca poderia participar daquilo, que nunca conheceria seus pais, que a maioria das pessoas que ele conhecia tinha algo pra contar sobre eles e ele, só os conheceu através de fotos e de histórias que os outros contaram.Sentia um enorme vazio.Sentia mais do que isso.Mas era impossível explicar!E se desiludiu ainda mais quando pensou que a única pessoa que conseguira o deixar feliz depois de tudo o que aconteceu, dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado e que teria que fazer de tudo para esquece- la.Era uma Missão impossível!Ele no fundo sabia disso, mas não queria admitir.Harry adormeceu pensando em como seria bom se tudo fosse diferente!

-----------------

Harry!Acorda!-murmurou uma voz doce em seu ouvido lhe causando um arrepio- Harry, só falta você...  
  
Ele achou que ainda estivesse sonhando.Aquela voz era muito bonita, calmante...não entendia o que dizia, apenas queria ficar pra sempre ouvindo aquela voz.  
  
-Harry!!!-desta vez ela gritou- Acoooooorda!-tinha perdido a paciência.Harry levantou-se num pulo, muito assustado.Quando se deparou com Gina o olhando com uma cara divertida, respondeu aborrecido:  
  
-Que jeito gentil de acordar as pessoas!  
  
-Ah, Harry desculpa, mas eu te chamei umas quinhentas vezes e você não acordava!Já ta todo mundo tomando café, vamos só falta você.-falou e saiu para o jardim  
  
-Gina!-Gritou confuso-Aonde você vai?  
  
-Mamãe, arrumou a mesa do café no jardim -falou se virando-Anda logo senão não vai sobrar nada!Você conhece meus irmãos!- e desapareceu pela porta  
  
Harry deu uma olhada em si mesmo.Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca.Parecia que ele tinha acabado de sair de uma partida de quadribol.Sem falar na sua cara amassada.Decidiu subir até o quarto de Rony e tomar um banho.Seu dia havia começado bem com ela lhe acordando.Seria mesmo impossível esquecer essa ruiva...  
  
**Nota da Autora:** Vocês não sabem como é bom receber comentários!!!Incentiva agente a continuar escrevendo!!!Valeu pelos que comentaram nessa fic!!!Bom, aí vai mais um capítulo!Pra não perder o costume: Espero que gostem!E **comeeentem!**Please!!! Bjaum


	4. Confusão

Aquele café da manhã estava realmente delicioso!Mas Harry estava mais interessado em outra coisa.Estava esperando a primeira oportunidade de perguntar _algumas _coisas ao senhor Weasley.Então quando ele terminou uma conversa com a senhora Weasley sobre o novo trabalho de Carlinhos e, como ele não tinha mais tempo pra nada, Harry se pronunciou:

-Hum...Senhor Weasley?-perguntou timidamente

-Pode falar Harry!-falou animado

-É que eu queria saber porque Lupin não veio ontem...-mais não continuou, pois foi interrompido.

-Ele tava muito ocupado Harry!Não pode vir.Você sabe, assuntos da Ordem.-o senhor Weasley respondeu tão súbita e rapidamente que parecia querer se livrar daquele assunto

-Mas, o que ele estava fazendo de tão importante?-perguntou desconfiado

-Desculpe, Harry, mas vou ter que falar você depois.Estou atrasado.Preciso chegar logo no ministério.-dizendo isso se levantou e saiu rapidamente não dando nem tempo de Harry debater

--------------------

Depois do café da manhã (que foi um tanto frustrante pra Harry), ele ficou no jardim conversando com Rony, Fred e Jorge. Mione e Gina estavam lá dentro ajudando a senhora Weasley a preparar uma receita nova que ela tinha visto em _"Receitas e dicas da culinária_ _mágica"._Harry resolveu contar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido ontem (menos à parte sobre Gina) pra eles.Quando terminou olhava para um Rony boquiaberto.

-Cara você ta Rico!-disse Jorge animado

-Ele já era rico Jorge!-falou Fred

-Mais agora ele ta mais!-disse como quem dizia "22 = 4!" -Motivo de comemoração!

-É, vamos buscar umas cervejas amanteigadas!-falou se dirigindo para dentro de casa   
  
Rony continuava boquiaberto.Harry não sabia muito bem o que fazer.Ele deveria estar muito feliz, era com certeza motiva pra comemorar.Mas não era assim que Harry se sentia.Estava confuso em relação a aquilo tudo.Estava mais interessado em respostas do que na sua _herança.  
_  
Fred entrou animado na cozinha, indo em direção a geladeira e pegando garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.Antes que ele pudesse pedir ajuda a Gina que estava ao seu lado, sua mãe gritou, fazendo ele jogar todas pro alto e as garrafas se espatifarem no chão.  
  
-Nada disso!Cerveja amanteigada de manhã?!-gritou a senhora Weasley como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo do mundo.Já fazendo um feitiço de limpeza.  
  
-Calma mamãe, é por um bom motivo...-falou Fred com cara de inocente  
  
-Que bom motivo é esse?-Perguntou Gina já adivinhado a resposta  
  
-Bom, acho que é melhor o Harry contar a vocês.  
  
-O Harry?-perguntou Hermione confusa-Já sei, ele é o novo capitão do time da Grifinória!  
  
-Muito melhor Hermione!-respondeu Fred fazendo suspense  
  
-Ah, então vamos rápido, tenho que terminar o almoço!-disse a senhora Weasley contrariada por a curiosidade a ter vencido  
  
Então eles se encaminharam ate o jardim, onde encontraram dois garotos sem falar nada e um terceiro tentando anima-los.  
  
-E então Harry o que tem de tão importante tem pra nos contar?-perguntou Mione derrepente, assustando-o. Não esperava que fosse contar tudo pros outros tão cedo.  
  
Então depois de Harry contar tudo a eles e Gina fingir surpresa ela falou:  
  
-Nossa Harry, você já era rico, imagina agora!A família Black tem uma fortuna enorme!Mas...como eles sabem que o Sirius morreu?-Disse, repetindo o que falara quando Harry recebeu a carta,fingindo surpresa, como se não soubesse de nada.  
  
Harry riu internamente.Só ela pra lhe divertir nesse momento.Era bom ter uma espécie de...segredo com ela. Resolveu entrar no jogo e falou:  
  
-Exatamente isso que eu estava pensando... e olha que tenho muito mais perguntas a serem respondidas!-falou em um tom irônico que somente a ruiva percebeu.Não reparava que todos estavam olhando pra eles e, não entendendo nada do que eles estavam falando.Gina fez a mesma cara de desentendida que fizera da outra vez e falou:  
  
-Como assim?-falou divertindo-se internamente.Era bom ter um tipo de...segredo com Harry.Algo que só eles entendessem.Estavam repetindo exatamente o dialogo do dia anterior.  
  
-Eu vou te explicar tudo... temos bastante tem...-mas foi interrompido por Hermione  
  
-Hei!Querem parar?!Estamos aqui!Da pra explicarem o que vocês estão dizendo?!-perguntou Hermione irritada  
  
-Ah, não é nada Mione...esquece.-disse Gina divertida  
  
-Como assim _esquece?_Explicar tudo _o qu_?Você já nos disse tudo!_N_, Harry?- acrescentou desconfiada  
  
-A Gina ta certa Mione, você nunca iria entender.Esquece.-disse Harry.  
  
Todos estavam muito confusos com aquela situação.Desde quando Harry e Gina têm em comum, coisas que só eles entendem?Mione pareceu vencida e continuou:  
  
-Ta, desisto.-disse com uma cara de 'Depois eu vou investigar isso direito'- Mas a Gina tem razão, você herdou uma enorme fortuna.Só que temos varias perguntas a serem respondidas: primeira:O que mais você tem para herdar da família Potter?Porque, eu acho alguém já teria mencionado algo do tipo, não?Segunda:Como eles sabem que Sirius est...- foi interrompida pela Sr. Weasley  
  
-Eles sabem porque Dumbledore comunicou ao ministério sobre a sua morte.- disse em tom de quem encerra o assunto e continuou rapidamente-E Harry.Você tem sim, mais coisas pra herdar de sua família.Existem aplicações,Documentos de sua família.Você não achou que uma família tão antiga como a família Potter não teria relatos das outras gerações, né?E, alem disso tem a Mansão Potter.-ela, diferente dos outros não pareceu nem um pouco surpresa.E, cada vez deixava harry mais surpreso a sua frente.  
  
-Mas, a casa não foi destruída quando...-falou Harry confuso/pasmo/surpreso/esperançoso... não dava pra definir o seu estado no momento.  
  
-A casa onde os seus pais moravam sim.Mas eles não moravam na Mansão Potter.Agora vamos encerrar esta conversa.É melhor você falar disso com Lupin ou Dumbledore que conhecem o assunto melhor.-falou isso e se virou entrando na casa.  
  
Harry não sabia o que pensar.Estava confuso, mas pelo que ele tinha entendido, a casa onde sua família morara ainda existia.E, se fosse como a mansão de uma família tradicional, teria várias recordações de sua família. Ninguém a teria mudado, teria?Então era como no tempo em que seu pai morara lá.Não podia ficar ali parado.Queria respostas.Por que Lupin ainda não havia respondido a carta?  
  
Todos ficaram em silencio, até que Mione falou:  
  
-Ela não parecia muito satisfeita em tocar nesse assunto, não?

-----------------------

Gina estava preocupada com Harry.Depois daquela conversa, ele passou a manhã toda isolado no jardim. Sabia que ele devia estar muito confuso com tudo aquilo.Ela estava.Morria de vontade de ir lá conversar com ele.Tentar anima-lo um pouco.Mas não podia deixar que os outros percebessem que ela estava gostando dele _de novo_.Como se algum dia ela tivesse deixado de gostar dele...mas eles achavam que sim.Todos esses pensamentos foram exterminados de sua mente quando os olhos de Harry encontraram os seus.Ele havia percebido ela ali.Não pode resistir, e foi imediatamente de encontro a ele, recostando-se ao seu lado, na árvore.Ficaram sem falar nada por alguns minutos ate que Gina se manifestou.  
  
-Confuso?- perguntou  
  
-_Confuso_ não é bem a palavra, mas pode-se dizer que sim.-respondeu se esquecendo em seguida o por quê de estar confuso.  
  
-Imagino.-disse pensativa, mudando em seguida para uma expressão divertida.- Acho que deixamos a Mione bem irritada, não?  
  
-Com certeza.- falou lembrando da cara da amiga quando ficava zangada.-Você é maluca!Podiam ter desconfiado de algo!  
  
-Como?Não entenderam nada!-fez um gesto de impaciência-E...agora foi que descobriu que eu sou maluca? Estou decepcionada Harry.Conhece-me a tanto tempo e ainda não tinha reparado...-fez cara de ofendida  
  
-Na verdade...-começou- já tinha reparado, mas fiquei com medo da sua reação ao eu falar disso com você...afinal, poderia sofrer algum tipo de agressão, já que não se deve contrariar malucos.  
  
-Bom, nisso você tem razão.-disse em tom ameaçador- Acho melhor você correr Harry Potter, pois eis uma maluca contrariada _bem na sua frente_.-em seguida se levantou- Um, dois, três...-mas ele já estava longe.  
  
**Nota da Autora**: Sou apaixonada por H/G e, não consigo não colocar um pouco de romance.Esse cap. não teve muito, mas acho que no próximo vai ter.Adorei os comentários!!!É muito bom receber coments!Continuem comentando!!!(Só pra não perder o costume) Preciso saber se estão gostando!Vou tentar postar logo o capitulo 5!!! Bjaum 


	5. Malditas Desculpas

Gina corria o mais rápido que podia, perseguindo Harry.Mas ele era rápido demais e ela estava bem longe de alcançar ele.Harry gargalhava vendo o esforço que Gina fazia para alcança-lo.

-E, então não vai desistir nunca?-sorria superior.- Vamos parar na China se continuarmos assim!-falou percebendo como estavam distantes da Toca.

-Se você corresse um pouco mais devagar, isso já teria acabado!-gritou

-Então acho que vamos mesmo parar na China!-disse correndo ainda mais rápido e rindo ainda mais

-Eles continuaram correndo por mais alguns minutos, até que Gina falou: Espera Harry!-Disse ofegante.- Desisto!

-Ah, então admite que não pode me alcançar?!- perguntou sorrindo e parando em seguida

-Harry, eu sou maluca, não corredora profissional!

-É, percebe-se!-disse chegando mais perto

Gina, já tava cansada de Harry ficar rindo da cara dela.Então ele achava que ela era uma menininha frágil, que não conseguia nem correr direito?Bom, já que não corria tão bem quanto ele iria pegá-lo de outra forma.

-Ei! Ta querendo dizer que eu não sou capaz, é?-disse com um sorriso malicioso

-É, se você quer colocar dessa forma...-respondeu provocando-a

Foi muito rápido.Gina avançou sobre Harry e ele nem teve tempo de reagir.Em um segundo estavam os dois caídos no chão com Gina em cima dele.Ela ficou meio envergonhada, mas não deixou transparecer.Era muito boa a sensação de estar como corpo junto ao dele.Ainda mais quando ela controlava a situação.

-E, então?-perguntou triunfante.- Quem não é capaz?

Harry se sentia como se tivesse experimentando uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes.Era muito bom estar com Gina sobre ele.Era uma sensação gostosa.Ele sentia vontade de beija-la, de abraça-la, de rir com ela, de observa-la, ou então de simplesmente continuar ali sentindo ela sobre si. Mas o inconsciente de Harry falou mais alto e ele foi se aproximando dos lábios de Gina, ate que...

-Ei!O que você pensa que...-falou se afastando, mas sendo em seguida interrompida por Harry que girara seu corpo e, agora quem estava por cima era ele.

-Isso...-não havia conseguido se controlar.Não resistiu a tentação de tocar aqueles lábios.Passou os dedos levemente os dedos por eles, tocando-lhes docemente com os próprios lábios em seguida.Aquele simples toque o fizera sentir milhares de sensações.Parecia que estava flutuando...Era a melhor coisa que já experimentara na vida.Sentia vontade de aprofundar aquele beijo.Gina não correspondera de imediato mas agora já parecia querer o mesmo que ele.Havia cruzado as mãos em volta do pesco de Harry trazendo-o pra mais perto, enquanto ele ainda estava com as mãos apoiadas no gramado, uma a cada lado do rosto dela. Quando o beijo estava ficando mais intenso e ambos estavam completamente envolvidos, foram trazidos de volta à realidade com algo que caiu sobre a cabeça de Harry, escorregando para o chão.Interromperam o beijo rapidamente, muito ofegantes, e se fitaram confusos por alguns instantes.Harry se afastou sentando, e pegou a carta que estava caída ao lado deles.Gina se sentou ao lado dele para ler a carta também.

_Prezado Sr. Potter, _

_Ainda, não recebi sua resposta. Peço que a envie o mais rápido possível. _

_Augusto Wethear Qousart, encarregado dos negócios da família Potter._

Harry lia a carta, mas estava pensando em outra coisa.Tentava ler a carta o mais devagar possível.Não queria falar com Gina.O que diria a ela?Que aquilo foi um erro?Porque foi exatamente isso.Um erro.Um erro do qual ele não se arrependia.Fora muito bom pra ele se arrepender.Mas ele não podia ficar com ela.

-Harry...-Gina começou

-Gina, me desculpe.-disse ainda sem tirar os olhos da carta

-O quê?-falou incrédula.- Me desculpe?

-É. Eu...não devia ter feito isso.Foi um...impulso.-falou ainda não conseguindo encara-la.

-Sabe.Você tem toda a razão.-disse em tom irritado-Não devia ter feito isso!Eu ainda não terminei com o Dino.E quer saber?-perguntou sarcástica.- Acho que não vou terminar.Não tenho nenhum motivo pra isso.-acrescentou levantando-se e indo embora pisando fundo de volta pra Toca.

_"Droga!"_ Pensou. _""timo, agora alem dela estar com raiva de você, vai continuar com_ _um cara que ela não gosta!". "Ou, gosta? Ela disse que não tinha nenhum motivo pra terminar com ele.Não!Ela disse isso porque tava com raiva!Ontem mesmo ela disse que não gostava mais dele.Ela parecia ter gostado do beijo...e ficou com raiva quando eu pedi desculpas_... _Droga! Você é um idiota Harry Potter!Tinha que pedir desculpas?Também, eu ia fazer o que?E...não, se ela gostasse de mim ela teria dito...acho que ficou bem claro que eu gosto dela!"_ Harry não sabia ao certo do que estava se queixando.Afinal, não era isso que ele queria?Se afastar dela?Não.Não era.A verdade é que ele, por mais egoísta que fosse esse pensamento, já que não iria ficar com ela,queria que Gina ainda fosse apaixonada por ele.Ele precisava saber.Será que ela ainda gostava dele?

--------------------------  
  
Gina entrou na Toca chorando.Então ele achava que tinha sido um erro?Porque ele só podia achar isso para pedir desculpas.Afinal ela também demonstrou que queria o beijo.Não devia. Assim ele ia pensar que ela ainda gostava dele.O que era verdade, mas ele não precisava saber. _"E alem de tudo eu dei um ataque ridículo!"_ Pensou.Ela tinha que ser superior.Tinha que ter agido como ele e dizer que aquilo não devia ter acontecido.E não devia mesmo.Era muito cedo.Primeiro ela ia deixar ele louco por ela.Não era esse o plano? Mas a verdade é que ela não se arrependia.Fora a melhor coisa que já sentira na vida.Ela já sabia que não ia ser fácil. _"Não vou desistir por causa disso!"_.

-Gina, o que houve?-perguntou Hermione quando ela entrou no quarto.Não estava mais chorando, mas ainda tinha as marcas de choro no rosto.

-Ah, não foi nada Mione.-respondeu casualmente-É que eu tava andando descalço no jardim e furei o pé!

-E doeu muito?

-Claro né Mione!-disse-Se não por que eu estaria chorando?!

-Ai!Calma.-começou - só fiz uma pergunta!

-Eu sei.Mas foi uma pergunta obvia!

Hermione pegou uma almofada em cima da cama de Gina e jogou na cara dela.

-Ei!-disse Gina pegando uma também e jogando na amiga.

As duas ficaram jogando almofadas umas nas outras ate que a porta do quarto foi aberta. Era Rony.As duas se entreolharam com sorrisos maliciosos e bombardearam-no com todas as almofadas que conseguiam segurar!

-O que é isso!Parem!-gritou aparando as almofadas com as mãos- Dois contra um é injustiça!

-Não seja por isso maninho!-Fred tinha acabado de entrar - Jorge!Sobe aqui rápido!

Jorge subiu rapidamente.Agora quem tava em desvantagem eram as meninas.Mas logo não tinha mais lado.Eram todos contra todos.Hermione estava batendo com uma almofada na cara de Rony, quando se desequilibrou e caiu por cima dele.Ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, embaraçada com a situação.Ate que acordou com Jorge falando:

-Aew maninho! Sua mina não perde tempo...-falou sorrindo malicioso

-Não sei não Jorge.Acho que demorou dema...-mas foi atingido por uma almofada e em seguida por outra de uma Hermione bufando e, um Rony soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos.

-Ah, eles têm razão!Quando vocês vão admitir?!-falou Gina divertida

Agora ela que recebia as almofadas dos dois.Mas não demorou muito a eles reagirem e agora eram Rony e Mione contra todos.Eles ouviram um Grito da Sr. Weasley chamando-os para o almoço e desceram rindo a escada.Quando se sentaram à mesa Rony perguntou:  
  
-Cadê o Harry?  
  
-É mesmo!- falou Hermione.-Achei que ele estivesse com você Rony!  
  
-Não.Ele sumiu.Procurei ele, mas não achei.-disse  
  
-Ah não!Temos que achar o Harry rápido!-falou a Sr. Weasley zangada- Ele não pode ficar sumindo nesses tempos!E se aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?- exclamou  
  
-Não aconteceu nada mamãe.-Gina falou pela primeira vez –Ele esta pelos jardins.  
  
-Como você sabe?-perguntou Rony desconfiado  
  
-Porque eu tava com ele Rony.-respondeu despreocupada- Ele já deve estar voltando.  
  
Mal Gina acabara de falar e Harry apareceu na porta da cozinha.  
  
-Onde você estava cara?!-perguntou Rony- Perdeu a guerra que aconteceu ainda agora...  
  
-Guerra?-disse Harry confuso  
  
-Guerra?!-exclamou a Sr.Weasley  
  
-Calma mamãe...de almofadas...-disse Fred cinicamente  
  
-Acho bom!-murmurou desconfiada  
  
-Então teve uma guerra de almofadas e eu fiquei de fora?-perguntou falsamente ofendido  
  
-E ainda me deixou sozinha!- disse Gina surpreendendo-se por se dirigir a ele- O Rony e a Mione eram eles contra todos,o Fred e o Jorge, bem você sabe...sempre sobrava pra desprotegida aqui...  
  
-Pode deixar...-começou não sabendo também como conseguira pronunciar aquelas palavras- Da próxima vez eu vou estar com você.Pode apostar!- completou sorrindo estranhamente  
  
Gina nunca soube a cara que fez diante daquela resposta.Mas com certeza foi uma expressão bem incomum. Não esperava que ele fosse responder daquela maneira.Tinha algo mais no que ele falou do que os outros puderam perceber.E aqueles olhos que não paravam de encara-la, meio que a desafiando e ela se sentiu patética não tendo nenhum tipo de reação.Ele parecia incrivelmente mais charmoso e o tinha um brilho realmente estranho nos seus olhos...como se planejasse alguma coisa.  
  
-Espero que sim!-falou Gina depois de um tempo  
  
Todos tiveram um ótimo almoço.Harry não parava de encarar Gina daquele modo.Com aquele sorriso.Gina estava realmente confusa.Em um momento Harry pede desculpas por te la beijado, em outro parece provoca-la de um modo tão...inquisidor!Como se...controlasse ela!Ela estaria vendo coisas que não existiam?  
  
-Harry, querido, suas coisas estão no andar de cima.Alastor foi até a casa dos seus tios hoje de manhã, buscar suas coisas e falar com eles para que não se preocupassem.-falou docemente  
  
-Eles não iriam se preocupar.-disse Harry com ironia  
  
-Mas foi inútil trazer suas coisas pra cá!-disse impaciente e ignorando o comentário de Harry- Eu não sei o que deu em Alastor.Agora vamos ter que transportá-las denovo até a Ordem.  
  
-Nós vamos pra Ordem?- perguntou com uma expressão não-definida  
  
-Na verdade nos já estávamos na Ordem Harry.- foi Jorge quem falou desta vez- Viemos pra cá, só pra sua festa.  
  
-É isso mesmo Harry.-disse a Sr. Weasley- voltaremos pra lá daqui a pouco.Quero todos aqui às cinco horas!Vamos via flú.  
  
Harry não sabia se era bom ou ruim voltar pra la.Achou que preferia ficar na Toca.Ele com certeza ia sentir mais falta de Sirius lá, do que em qualquer outro lugar.

-------------------------  
  
Todos já estavam na sala prontos para irem pra Ordem, com exceção da Sr. Weasley, que ainda estava no quarto.Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez de bruxo, Fred e Jorge ensinavam pra Mione e Gina a jogarem um novo jogo que eles inventaram.  
  
Harry não parava de lançar olhares pra Gina, que agora estava realmente confusa.Não tinha sido só impressão.Harry estava mesmo a olhando daquele jeito, que agora alem de provocante e, desafiador, era incrivelmente charmoso.Gina tinha certeza.Harry estava flertando com ela.Mas...por quê?Se ele gostasse dela, não teria pedido desculpas pelo beijo.E Harry não era assim.Não era o estilo dele ficar flertando com ninguém.Nem lançando olhares sedutores.Pra falar a verdade àquela atitude tomada no jardim não era típica de Harry. "A não ser que tenha sido exatamente por causa do jeito dele que ele ficou atrapalhado pelo que fez e, pediu desculpas pelo beijo.Talvez agora ele tenha se arrependido e resolveu saber se eu ainda sou apaixonada por ele." Concluiu Gina. "Mas se foi isso que aconteceu, eu não vou facilitar!" O plano de Gina não era deixar ele completamente apaixonado por ela?Pois bem.Estava aí a oportunidade perfeita.Se ele realmente quisesse conquistar ela, ela ia deixar ele louco!Pela primeira vez Gina devolveu o sorriso.Um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções...  
  
**N/A:** Bom, aí ta o cap.5!Espero que gostem!Adorei os comentários!Valeu mesmo por todos que comentaram!!! É muito bom saber se estão gostando da fic!Por isso eu imploro: **COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!** O cap. 6 já ta quase pronto, então vou postar logo!Bjaum


End file.
